


Strange(r)

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuties, M/M, Other, fluff?, kamuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Hinata knew perfectly well of how boring he was- he accepted it. And yet, when some emotionless guy he never met, who had everything he ever wanted, told him about how boring he was, he couldn’t help but fight back.





	1. Chapter 1

Sigh. 

Hinata buried his hands further into his coat pocket, trying to find whatever warmth it had to offer in the winter cold. His canvas bag threatened to slide down his shoulder, causing him to huff out in anger as he removed a hand from the comfort of his pocket to adjust it back. 

It was just like any other day. He did the same thing the day before, and the day before that. Going to school, and then rushing home to escape the cold. 

It was just another boring day. 

He couldn’t help but sigh again as he thought that. He hated how boring and talentless he was, which was why he tried to do all sorts of things to make things interesting. A sport or art he could devote himself to, a good academic result that was unrealistic, he even tried to learn crazy stunts that was way out of his league. 

But no matter what he did, he knew that he just wasn’t the best at it. Sure he might have been good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be the best, no he needed to be the best. He still feels the same till this day, hoping for anything to pop out and surprise him and change this boring lifestyle he has. 

He didn’t quite literally think something will actually pop out and surprise him, and he screamed when a black figure suddenly appeared in front of him. 

“Don’t shout.” A man with overgrown hair ordered, and Hinata’s body froze. The man’s voice was unlike anything he had ever heard- it was calm, emotionless, yet radiating such an intense pressure that he shuddered at the thought. 

Just who was this person?! 

The man gestured for Hinata’s hand, and he quickly complied. Placing an orange printed handkerchief in his palm, which he recognised as his own, the man turned around and walked away without a word. 

Pausing for a few seconds to process what had happened, Hinata quickly yelled out “thank you” before the man walked off too far. He kept the handkerchief that he dropped inside the canvas bag and continued on his way. 

The man seemed to be heading towards the same direction, walking a few metres in front. Now that Hinata wasn’t panicking about being potentially killed, he studied the mysterious man. The black suit from the back seemed ordinary at first, until he spotted a faint imprint of a school’s emblem on the back. And it wasn’t just any school, it was the exact same school Hinata went. 

Piqued by curiousity, Hinata jogged to catch up. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” 

Intimidating red eyes stared back, followed by an awkward silence. It stayed this way for the next minute, but just when he was about to retreat, the bone-chilling voice spoke up. 

“Kamukura Izuru.” 

Hinata wrecked his memory to figure out why it rang a bell. He definitely heard it in school before, maybe even outside of it, and he tilted his head and closed his eyes. Think think think. A blurry image was forming in his mind, slowly becoming clearer as time passed. 

His eyes shot open as he made out an image of a black and white portrait of the founder, located on page 3 of the student pamphlet. It was clearly different from the student he was staring at right now, yet he couldn’t help but exclaim his thoughts. 

“T-the founder?! Just how old are you?!” 

Kamukura remained silent, his emotionless face remaining the same along with his posture. There wasn’t any reaction to him, and Hinata couldn’t tell what he was thinking. The cold response made him retreat further into the warmth of his coat. 

“19.” 

Kamukura’s abrupt answer caught him off guard. So much time has passed that he briefly forgot what question he had asked. 19… that’s the same age he was. It was strange how Kamukura had managed to avoid being seen by him throughout the two years he was enrolled, even more so since he was in the same year he was. 

It seemed like he was stuck in a never ending cycle of questions. 

“I’m not an official student.” As if reading his mind, Kamukura answered and yet again, Hinata had to inquire. 

“Huh? What does that even mean?” 

Kamukura let out a sigh. Hinata wondered if he had pestered him enough, until he heard something that made him… angry? Disturbed? 

“How boring.” 

He couldn’t understand what he was feeling. He knew he was boring. So why did he feel like confronting him? Why did he feel the need to prove him wrong? 

Maybe it was because he knew it all too well, and hearing it come out from some stranger just rubbed salt into his already bruised pride. 

“... Just how is that boring? I’m just interested to know more…” He muttered out softly, hesitant about fighting back. 

“You’re too predictable. Everything is too predictable.” Kamukura stared ahead, and Hinata realised that he hadn’t look his way once. It felt like a slap across his cheek, as if he wasn’t interesting enough to be remembered. 

“There’s no way you can predict what I’m about to say next.” Hinata challenged. Maybe if he wasn’t thinking of what to say next, it’ll be impossible for Kamukura to predict anything. Feeling smarter, he tried hard to suppress a grin as he waited for Kamukura’s answer. 

Except his canvas bag decided right at that moment to break, releasing the avalanche of books onto the concrete floor. It happened in a split second: A ripping noise, the weight on his left shoulder getting lighter and looking down with a dumb look on his face as he stared at Kamukura balancing the stack of books in one hand. 

Then in the next second Kamukura whipped out a sewing kit and started to sew back his battered canvas bag. With one hand. 

“... Thanks.” Hinata finally managed to let out as he watched the other return the stack of books. 

He felt smart before, but now he just looked like an idiot. Honestly he didn’t feel like challenging Kamukura anymore after seeing that display. It was as if all his frustrations just flew out due to the shock. He was probably too tired to care at this point. 

“Alright fine you’re really smart and can predict things. But that doesn’t mean it was boring right?” Hinata huffed out as he adjusted his canvas bag, checking the seams to make sure it wouldn’t break again. 

“It’s boring. It’s too predictable and that’s why it’s boring.” Kamukura finally spoke again.

“Even whatever just happened?” 

“Yes.”

Hinata sighed, silently wondering how he had gotten use to him in such a short time. The word ‘boring’ was starting to become repetitive and… boring. “How did you even predict that anyway?” He asked after a while, genuinely curious. 

“I noticed your bag ripping when I returned your handkerchief.” He replied coolly. 

“You knew that and didn’t tell me- Wait, maybe it’s because you wanted to make things interesting?” Hinata said his thoughts out loud, trying his best to figure out Kamukura. He vaguely recalled some quote about learning your enemy to beat them (or something), so he decided to take all the advice he could get, especially since he was up against a superhuman weirdo. 

“Think what you want.” He merely replied, and the two walked in silence. In the past few months of walking the same path every day, he had never once realised just how far away his home really was. The once awkward silence was becoming rather relaxing for Hinata, which was surprising considering how Kamukura wasn’t what one would consider ‘relaxing’ to be around with. 

Maybe he just really yearned for companionship. 

“Hey you still didn’t answer my question. What do you mean you’re not an official student?” Hinata asked after a while, only to be disturbed once again by a sudden wet touch on his nose. 

The two looked up at the falling snow. 

“It’s snowing.” Hinata stated the obvious, watching the white dots flutter down for the first time this month. It was soothing to watch the snow, so much so that he just stood there gaping at the sky. He only moved when he noticed Kamukura walking again from the corner of his eyes, reluctantly tearing his gaze away. 

“It’s kind of romantic isn’t it? Watching the snow together.” Hinata lightly jogged to catch up, a palm still out to catch a snowflake. Kamukura was silent as always, allowing Hinata to mumble on about whatever that came to mind. His eyes was still fixated on his palm, watching one snowflake, two, and then a bunch of snow pile onto his glove. 

“Hey,” he continued to stare at the growing pile of snow before shaking it all off, “is it just me or is the snow getting heavier?” Hinata finally lifted his head up, allowing him to get a better view of the weather conditions. The flurry of white in contrast to the night sky was enough to tell him that they should find shelter soon. He grabbed Kamukura’s wrist, carefully stomping through the piling snow as they headed for a nearby mall. 

The warm air from the heaters blasted his face, helping to loosen his cold, numb body. He brushed off the snow on his shoulders, glancing at Kamukura to see if he would do the same. Not a single speck of white was on him, and he merely stared as Hinata continued to inspect him.

“How are you not cold?” He mumbled out, finally realising that Kamukura hadn’t been wearing a coat all this time. “I guess your hair kept you warm.” 

He rubbed his hands together, blowing on it to warm it faster. Trying to make small talks with Kamukura was like talking to oneself, he learnt. He’s surprised Kamukura hasn’t left yet, and a part of him hoped that it was because he was interesting enough to keep him occupied. Heck, he was surprised at himself for managing to deal with someone as strange (and infuriating) as him. 

Accessing the weather outside, Hinata guessed that they would be stuck here for an hour or so. It was a little after 7, and with his body still numbed cold, eating some hot food sounded good. He was about to ask Kamukura if he wanted to join him for dinner, only to turn around and find him standing in line for nabe. His red eyes stared straight into his own, as if urging for him to hurry up and come over- which he did. 

“Don’t tell me you read my mind again…” Hinata mumbled as he jogged over, accepting the menu Kamukura handed over when he joined the queue. A waiter came out soon after he glanced through the pages, taking note of their orders before disappearing behind the restaurant doors. They continued to wait for a seat. 

“If you can predict the future… that means you could have ordered my food right? Or wait, maybe you predicted that the waiter would only come out later, and that’s why you- uh wait that didn’t make sense…” As Hinata pondered over Kamukura’s way of thinking, the latter sighed as he finally spoke again. “Why are you trying so hard? What do you gain?” 

That question threw him off guard, one because he expected Kamukura to remain silent and two, because he wasn’t entirely sure himself. This all started with him holding a small grudge (he still is) against that one comment, but his guts said there was more to it. Kamukura continued to stare as Hinata wrecked his head for an answer, finally settling for a direct answer that represented what he felt at that moment. 

“I just want to know you better. You’re the opposite of me- you’re interesting, and I can’t figure you out at all.” His heart ached a little as he admitted his own… ordinary self. “And you know, maybe I’ll never figure you out at all. But that’s why I have to keep trying right?” He felt his face flush, and he sheepishly smiled as tried to brush off the embarrassment he felt. 

“As for that other question… a friend I guess?” 

Kamukura raised his eyebrows. “You want me to be a friend? … You’re strange.” 

“... You’re the strange one.” Hinata countered, and it was silent for the rest of the time they waited. Not long after they were directed to their seat, the pot of nabe and colourful ingredients already laid out on the table. 

Hinata dived right in, aiming for the meat, while Kamukura took his time dropping the vegetables in the pot. The warm broth-that seemed to get tastier with each ingredient Kamukura put in- along with the meat and bowl of rice was enough to warm and fill his stomach. After he got his first bite of food, Hinata broke the silence. 

“You should try too.” 

Kamukura stared at him, then leaned in to take a bite of the piece of pork he held between his chopsticks. 

“Hey! I didn’t mean it like that-“ Hinata exclaimed, shoving the rest of the meat in his mouth before Kamukura could steal another bite again. 

“I know.” Kamukura said shortly after, taking a sip of his tea whilst ignoring the other’s pout. 

“I’m serious though. You should try to change your ‘boring’ lifestyle. I mean if you’re that amazing then surely you can do something about it right?” 

Kamukura said nothing at first, then sighed as he stared at Hinata beyond the steam from the nabe. 

“It’s not as simple as that.” 

“Well you’re not looking for a easy way out right? That’ll just be ‘boring’.” Hinata paused to slurp the rest of his soup, then resumed talking. “If it’s still boring, then you just have to keep trying. I mean if you do nothing then everything’s going to stay the same.” 

“... you’re strange.” Kamukura said, and that was the end of that conversation. They spent the rest of the time finishing up on their food, and with Hinata pestering Kamukura with more unanswered questions. And when it was time to leave, Hinata felt a little sad. 

The weather outside had improved drastically, and so the two continued to make their way back home. The two had to separate at a traffic junction, and Hinata couldn’t help but stare after him. It was weird how conflicted he felt about a stranger he just met today, and he found his eyes widening when he noticed Kamukura walking back the same direction they came from. 

“... you’re so strange…” He muttered, and despite his words, a small faint smile formed. 

He finally reached back home around 9, a really late time for him. A yawn escaped him as he fumbled to unlock the door, and he felt the exhaustion overtake him the moment he stepped in. 

Knowing that he still had to study, he made himself a cup of coffee to stay awake. He pulled out his textbooks from the canvas bag, and with his books came a gaudy piece of paper that fluttered onto the floor from the soft breeze. His eyes scanned the string of numbers on it, followed by the fancy penmanship of a name he grew to like. 

Hinata was looking forward to it -this strange friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months were uneventful as always. Hinata had been trying to find Kamukura within the school grounds, with no success. No one had seen the bored, long haired individual. There was no way he could use “Kamukura Izuru” as a way to find him either- he tried that for the first few days and the only answer he received led him to the memorial statue of the founder out in the courtyard. 

Sigh. He must have looked stupid, being mistaken for someone who was looking for the ‘founder’ even though he had been in this school for a year now. He seriously hoped he didn’t come across as some “Founder Obsessed Maniac” because he really couldn’t care less about him. He even asked the main course students, but no one had heard of him either. 

Another sigh escaped his mouth. It wasn’t like he needed to look for him in school- Kamukura did give him his number after all- and yet he couldn’t stop doing it. Kamukura was just surrounded by a thick fog of mystery that you couldn’t help but try to uncover it. In a way, he just wanted to see him and spend more time with him again. 

A part of him also wanted to see how he was doing.

The bell to signal lunch period rang, and Hinata put down his pen that he had absentmindedly been scribbling notes with. It was free time, the perfect time to check his phone and see if Kamukura had replied. 

Whipping out his phone from his school bag, he turned it on to see a familiar name in his notifications. He couldn’t help but let out a small smile. 

Their chat history wasn’t anything much, most of the time it was just Hinata telling him about his day, or Hinata asking more questions, or Hinata complaining about the teachers and students in the reserve course. Kamukura had never started a conversation and only gave short answers. Even so, it was relaxing to be able to talk about his problems with someone, no, with anyone. 

He swiped open his phone, inputting his password and opening up the message. After a few weeks of constant texting, he noticed that Kamukura always only replied during the early mornings, a bit after noon and at night. He must be very busy, was what Hinata guessed. It wouldn’t be surprising, considering the display of skills he showed him on that day. 

He realised his heart was beating faster, and he continued to stare at the screen of letters. Why was he so nervous? Taking in a deep breath, he read the text.

[From: Kamukura Izuru (Long Hair)

Shall we meet for lunch tomorrow? You need my help for your finals don’t you?]

This was it. He could finally meet with Kamukura again after all these months. It was hard not to smile when he was so happy and excited. Like a kid on a field trip, his eyes sparkled as he typed out his response. 

[To: Kamukura Izuru (Long Hair) 

Yeah! Is 12 p.m. okay for you?]

The reply was almost immediate after he hit sent. 

[From: Kamukura Izuru (Long Hair)

Then let’s meet at the cafe.] 

Hinata closed the messaging app, a mixture of nervousness and excitement evident from his restless body. He couldn’t sit still, so he decided to walk to the school store to grab an onigiri and orange juice for lunch. It was embarrassing, how excited he was, and he tried hard not to care about the concerned look the worker gave him as he handed his change with shaky hands. 

It was hard to concentrate for the rest of the day. Hinata did flip through the books and half-heartedly read the text written in them, trying hard not to tune out on the teacher’s monotonous voice as he looked between the clock and his books. Honestly he was just waiting for time to pass, and it always seemed so much slower when he was actually looking forward to something. 

The moment he got home he rushed to his closet and tried to pick out a decent looking outfit. He didn’t have many, and he considered going out to shop, but his massive pile of untouched homework convinced the sensible part of him to stay at home. Besides it wasn’t like he had time to change anyway… he had morning classes tomorrow. 

Feeling silly, Hinata quickly opened the top book of his homework pile to distract himself from the embarrassment. He glanced at his phone from time to time, for about half an hour, before he opted to unmute his notifications so he would be alerted for his messages instead.

By the time Hinata was done, the sky had long turned a dark shade of blue. The growling of his stomach reminded him that he had forgotten to buy his dinner, along with the fact that he had been in his uniform the whole time. God, he was so excited that he was starting to feel second-hand embarrassment for himself. 

Resorting to his stash of instant noodles once again, Hinata decided to take a quick shower while he waited for the water to boil. Fatigue quickly settled in as soon as the water hit his body, and he forced himself to stay awake as he scrubbed the dirt and grime away. By the time he came out, the water was starting to cool- the perfect temperature for his chicken noodles. He checked the time again as he slurped on his noodles, and winced when he saw that it was a little past 1am. This was normally an early bedtime for him, but since he was meeting Kamukura tomorrow, he didn't want to seem uninterested just because he was too sleepy to focus.

Tossing the now empty cup away, he tucked into bed for the night.

Sunlight streamed into the room through the little gap from his curtains, bright enough so that Hinata could tell that it was morning. His alarm hadn't rung yet, surprisingly, until he remembered that he forgot to set one before he went to bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, trying to procrastinate on getting out of bed, before finally walking over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he was changing into his uniform, his phone screen lit up, and a message from none other than Kamukura popped up on the screen. His heart skipped a beat, and he quickly buttoned up his blouse and grabbed his phone after.

[From: Kamukura Izuru (Long Hair)

I'll be waiting in Monocafe.]

He smiled as he typed out his response.

[To: Kamukura Izuru (Long Hair)

Yeah! See you.]

He switched off his phone, slightly wondering if Kamukura had any morning classes like he did. Was Kamukura even enrolled here? Sure he had the same uniform, but Hinata hadn't seen him around at all. Nobody has. And if you asked him, Kamukura seemed more suited to be wearing the brown uniform from the Main Course.

So many questions, yet so little answers.

Hinata decided not to dwell on it, and made his way to his morning classes. He plopped the thick textbook on the table, flipping through the pages half-heartedly as he gazed out of the window once again. His eyes met the glorious Main Course building. He watched with envy, the students trickling in, having so much more life and energy than those stuck here. He wished he could be there, he wished he was special.

He wished he had a talent.

He looked away from the window when he heard the teacher come in. For now, he would just focus on surviving this class, then hurry down to the cafe and finally meet up with Kamukura again. His heart felt a bit lighter after knowing what to do, and he slapped his cheeks to boost his morale. Yeah, he could do this. He'll work hard, and he'll transfer over to the main course.

And so seconds passed, then minutes, and before he knew it, his lessons ended. The strain on his wrists was starting to register once he put his pen down, and he flicked it a few times to ease away the pain. He glanced at the clock. He had about 30 minutes to get to the cafe, and with no time to waste, Hinata quickly packed his bag and left the class.

When he entered the cafe, he easily spotted Kamukura with his long hair. Sitting at the back, crossing his legs, his hand stirring a cup of coffee. He looked as bored as always.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Hinata went up to him and pulled the chair opposite him, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke.

"Yes, I waited the whole day." Kamukura spoke, sipping on his coffee as he stared at him. Before, Hinata would have gotten slightly offended at how he responded, but he grew used to it. "So you don't have morning classes huh?"

Kamukura didn't respond, instead reaching into his bag and pulling out sheets of paper. They were separated into different stacks, each neatly labelled with the different subjects that Hinata took.

"Woah, how do you know these things?" Hinata flipped through the pages, amazed at how much Kamukura knew about him (funny, how he knew so little about the other). Before Kamukura could respond, Hinata placed his index to his mouth, effectively shushing him as he laughed and went on about how he forgot Kamukura knew everything.

"You're basically God," he joked, and Kamukura sighed and ignored him as he took back the papers. He started with the first stack, which was labelled Chemistry, the class he just had earlier. Hinata knew this wasn’t any mere coincidence. 

“How do you know so much?” He asked, but Kamukura just sipped his coffee. 

“Revisions first, Hinata-san. Leave those questions for later.” 

His eyes widened a little, unable to hide the surprise of hearing his name for the first time. Well, at least he knew he was remembered now. The thought of that made his heart flutter a little. 

Hinata took the revision paper, properly examining it this time. The first half of the paper was concise notes, with special attention to the topics Hinata were weak in. He noted that everything was handwritten- his penmanship was neater from the fancy one he left him on their first meeting. And as he continued reading through highlighted key phrases and drawn diagrams, he realised Kamukura’s notes were way better than his school textbooks. 

He realised that Kamukura really could do anything… just like…. 

“The Ultimate Mom?” Hinata slipped out, and Kamukura slowly put down his cup and gave him the most deadpan stare he could manage. Which, was pretty much like all his other expressions, but worse. 

“Crap I didn’t mean to offend you, uh, sorry.” Hinata quickly apologised, and the stare softened a little, allowing Hinata to let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. “But I’m really interested, what’s your talent?” 

“Like I said, revisions first,” Kamukura put away his now empty cup to the side, then turned the papers back to the first page of notes. 

The lessons started, and Hinata was forced to push all the questions to the back of his mind for the time being. He was thankful that Kamukura’s explanation was better than what his teachers could ever hope to achieve, and he soon found himself actually enjoying Chemistry. Kamukura slipped to him some revision questions after, giving him 20 minutes to complete the short quiz. 

One by one, Hinata filled up the blank paper, while Kamukura silently stared at his answers. At one point he called for the waiter and ordered an omelette curry rice, and the smell when it arrived made his stomach growl. 

I should order my lunch too, Hinata thought, but it quickly dissipated when Kamukura pushed the plate towards him. 

“Eat up, I’ll grade your work.” He took out a red pen, and woah when did he wear glasses? Hinata stared at Kamukura, his hair now tied back into a ponytail and thinly framed glasses adorning his already pretty face, making his heart skip a beat (or two). 

Realising he was staring, Hinata focused on the plate of food in front of him. The curry and omelette was good, a nice change from the instant noodles he always eats. Which was probably why he managed to devour the whole plate in a few minutes. 

“Hinata-san,” Kamukura called out, and Hinata looked up to see his quiz results. “8/10, oh that’s not bad!” Hinata smiled, grabbing the paper back and reading Kamukura’s neat handwriting once again. 

“You used the wrong formula here,” a pen pointed out his mistakes, and Hinata winced and let out a whine from his carelessness. “And here, you miscalculated.” 

Hinata double checked, and sure enough, he somehow wrote down the wrong numbers. How the heck did he mess up at something like copying the numbers off his calculator?! He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He could have gotten full marks, he could have maybe… 

“Hey, Kamukura.” 

There was silence, and then a small grunt of acknowledgement, prompting Hinata to continue. 

“Do you think I’ll ever get a talent?” 

“No.” The immediate answer stabbed his guts, and he felt a sick. Not even a hesitation, not even the slightest chance that he thought he could be something more. 

“You don’t need talent Hinata-san.” Kamukura pulled his head back down from the ceiling, and their eyes met. Sad, sad eyes with cold, lonely ones. 

“Yes I do.” Hinata slapped his hand away. “I need to become more useful to society. I wish I was like you.” 

“No you don’t.” Kamukura ignored the annoyed look Hinata gave him, continuing. “When you have too much talent, everything becomes boring. Ruling kingdoms, starting a war, finding cures… everything becomes possible. Everything.” 

Hinata remained silent, holding back any rage he had to listen to him talk. Because he was finally sharing, and Hinata didn’t want him to stop. 

“You accomplish your goals too easily. It’s not rewarding. It’s boring.” Ah there it is again. Boring. Yet he couldn’t get angry. He didn’t really know why. 

“Isn’t it fine to struggle all you can now to achieve your goals?” 

“I am struggling, and it’s not working,” Hinata clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palm in frustration. “I try everyday, I try so hard but,” he choked on his own tears, furiously wiping it away. “But it’s not working. I’m still an ordinary person, and I’ll always be one.” 

Kamukura stared awkwardly as Hinata cried. They were silent for a while, as Hinata desperately tried to get rid of the sniffles and hiccups from his emotional outburst. Then Kamukura offered a napkin, and Hinata took it hesitantly. 

Kamukura sighed, then propped his hand on the table. “Hinata, I’ll answer a question about myself.” 

Hinata didn’t respond at first, too busy blowing his nose, but once the question registered he peeked from behind the napkin. 

“Anything?” He asked. 

“Anything.”

He thought hard about what to ask. He knew he had to make it super specific, or else Kamukura would try to give the vaguest answer ever. But then again, there was only one thing he was really curious about. 

“Who are you, what’s your Ultimate Talent?” 

“Hinata-san that’s two questions,” Kamukura sighed again, sitting up straight. “I’m called the Ultimate Hope.” 

“Ultimate… Hope?” Hinata scratched his head, trying to figure what kind of… skill that would be. Instilling hope? Making hope? Kamukura could do anything…. is that hope? 

“Let’s get back to work.” Another stack of paper was handed to him, and the two got back to revisions. Hinata couldn’t quite stop thinking about Kamukura’s talent, and after hours of studying he couldn’t quite concentrate. They decided to call it a day when the sun was starting to set, and Kamukura accompanied Hinata to the convenience store to pick up his dinner. 

“You can’t cook can you?” Kamukura stated after looking into his shopping basket. “I can cook..! Instant food….” Hinata tried to retaliate, but was only returned with a cold stare. “That’s not cooking.” Kamukura let out a sigh, then glanced at his watch. 

“I have to go now, but don’t eat too much.” Kamukura turned around to leave, but Hinata didn’t want him to leave just yet. He wanted to know more, to understand him better- 

“Wait!” 

Without knowing, Hinata shouted which successfully had the other flip his head back to look at him. 

“Uh, um teach me how to cook sometime!” 

Kamukura stared at him, as if thinking about it, then nodded his head. Hinata watched him leave, a dumbstruck expression on his face the whole time. 

Well, at least he’ll get to see him more often. Hinata thanked his quick thinking, then promptly proceeded to pay for his items and return home. 

The walk home was filled with a lot of thoughts, mainly about who Kamukura was and what he had said. More than boredom, it sounded like he was empty. He seemed so lonely, even more than himself. 

Kamukura had everything Hinata wanted, and in a way, Hinata had his. 

What a cruel world, Hinata thought as he opened his door, met with the messy arrange of books that he strewn around for the past years. 

Then all thoughts flew out of the window as a sudden realisation hit him so hard that he started sweating. 

“Oh shit,” Hinata gasped, a sense of dread forming in his stomach.” I need to clean this up before he comes over.” 

Hinata stared at his sorry excuse of a room, then sighed. 

He had a long week ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I finally got around to finishing this! Here's the second chapter, slowly but surely they'll become (more than) friends~ Thank you so much for reading this and making it this far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... it's me again... this time with a Kamuhi fic... the title is up to your own imagination hohoho (not that I was stuck thinking of something nope) 
> 
> I really love them and wanted to write and contribute a fic to them so here you go! I wanted to explore their relationship which resulted in this (mess), I hope it was enjoyable at the very least. Thank you for making it this far again!!


End file.
